The Icarus Affair
Campaign: The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos : As told by Corwyn Nilius, Choir-Master aboard the Argenteus Cornix In sore need of supplies we decide to resupply in Footfall. Since we have an Ork Kroozer starship with us, courtesy of the Mega Nob that works for Tarron Damos, we decide it's best to translate back into realspace a few days away from the port and to give ample warning of our arrival. From our augur systems we hear an emergency broadcast. "This is Captain Dominic Kleist of the Icarus. We are under attack from ork marauders and need help. We are 400k km from Footfall, beacon-ward." It then cuts out. That was a location not too far from us, so we set out immediately and head towards it. As we arrive upon the scene we see 4 vessels: A small ork starship with an almost beak-like armored prow, a frigate-sized ork starship, and another ork attack starship attached to a hauler-style Imperial merchant ship. It seems the looting is already under progress! We waste no time, our ork Kroozer taking lead and immediately opening up with all it macro-batteries on the small nimble ork ship. It penetrates the much smaller ship's hull, but not enough to severely hamper it. The beak-like ork ship meanwhile makes a straight line towards the ork Kroozer and rams straight into it. Even from where we are, at the edge of our sight, we can see that the the damage to the ork Kroozer is significant. While the ork attack ship that was attached to the Icarus ''detaches, the last ork ship moves up and fires all of its weapons on our ork Kroozer. We see pieces of hull armor blasted clean off. It doesn't seem like our ork Kroozer will be able to withstand much more of this. Our flagship, the ''Argenteus Cornix, finally moves into position. I use Chorus of the Righteous on our captain Faux Shot, who is manning our ship's Hecutor lance armament, while our navigator O'Hann causes warp interference. Faux Shot shoots at the small ork rammer ship and connects cleanly. The small ship's plasma drive explodes, sending voidship parts everywhere! Our ork Kroozer, which was right next to it, gets hit the worst by the debris. In fact, as we peer at it at the edge of our vision, it seems the ork Kroozer gets decapitated! The bridge is completely shorn off, and the rest of the Kroozer drifts aimlessly. Bad news for the captain of that ship, the Ork Mega Nob that Tarron Damos keeps in his employ! The ork frigate moves further and turns to face the Argenteus Cornix, but is only able to cause minor damage to our ship. The remaining ork attack ship also unleashes its macro-cannons at our voidship, and while it does manage to briefly overload our voidship's shields it too fails to pierce our formidable hull armor. Nathan, our voids-man, leads a wing of two bomber squadrons towards the ork attack voidship. He's an unparalleled virtuoso at the controls of his bomber, an inspiration to his wing and a terror amid the stars. And then he gets hit, by sheer luck, from one of the turrets on the ork ship. The life of a pilot can be a short one. Nathan hangs in there, and eventually recovers some limited control of his bomber! I see his bomber head out towards the drifting bridge of our ork Kroozer. Presumably to rescue the ork Mega Nob. Nonetheless the remaining bombers cause significant damage on the ork frigate. We hear another broadcast. "This is Captain Maximillian Tiberius of the Undaunted Prowler, coming to the aid of the Icarus. We'll engage those green-skins immediately!" Unexpected good news, especially since we're outnumbered two-to-one! The Undaunted Prowler moves perpendicular to us but eventually turns to face in the same direction as we are, positioned behind us, and facing down the ork attack ship. It's armed with two massive sets of macro-batteries, and it lets loose with them... on us! We're shocked and confused -- could that have been a mistake? No, it seems this voidship is sensing opportunity and is ready to hull us. Fortunately, its attacks are a little wild and it doesn't pierce our hull armor. The two remaining ork ships open up on us, but once again they don't cause any significant damage. Nathan's second-in-command, Jake, leads another bomber attack on the ork attack ship. It blows up spectacularly, its plasma drive overloading, and all of the ships are hit by its debris. Meanwhile our captain Faux Shot and our arch-militant Liander lead a hit-and-run attack on the Undaunted Prowler, damaging its void shields. Captain Maximillian Tiberius his his ship open up with its macrobatteries on once again, but again does limited damage. Truly the Argenteus Cornix has impressive armor! Another wing of bombers leave our ship, intent on the Undaunted Prowler, and the God-Emperor favors them for none get shot down. As soon as the first wave of bombers unleashes their bombs the others are called back -- the Undaunted Prowler is crippled and barely operating. Faux Shot and Liander once again lead a hit-and-run against Captain Maximillian's ship, and this time make it to the bridge. The crew immediately surrenders... except for the Rogue Trader Maximiliian! Faux Shots unloads a semi-auto burst at him, but the Rogue Trader easily dodges it. Liander however follows up with a take-down, slamming him down to the ground and knocking his head on a step for good measure. Rogue Trader Maximillian Tiberius is barely conscious, and he's quickly restrained by the Black Sentinels that accompany Liander. We finally make it to Footfall, without any more events, and I send a message via Astral Telepathy to the authorities in Port Wander about the events. We check our group's finances, and it seems that we'll be able to repair, refit, and rename the new ship -- the frigate is now ours! Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Category:Log